Amore in Bianco e Nero
by AsianRiceGirlx3
Summary: 100 themes for AiHime...yeah...


**An: I am a very impatient person and I have ADD during the late night one minute Ill be singing one minute ill be watching TV then I feel like jumping in the pool! **

**So I just looked up some random themes and decided, "what the heck? Ill give it a try!" and just decided to write this while everyone voted on the poll ;D *sobs* I wanna shoot myself…**

**My teeth hurt so much…**

**Anyway **

**Senk yhuu!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Introduction: **It wasn't like any other normal meeting, no 'hellos' or any other pleasantries were exchanged, but when he looked her in the eyes, all the words in the world weren't enough.

**2. Love: **Aizen didn't know what this love was, he never needed such a human weakness, though…this girl…she did something to him, what was this feeling in his chest?

**3. Light:** He couldn't give her much, but he could give her at least one remembrance of her life back in the human world. He gave her the sun.

**4. Dark: **The floodlight of the moon, it lit up the darkness, though nothing could brighten the darkness hidden in her heart.

**5. Seeking Solace: **She didn't ask for anything, she never acted like she needed anything, but the Lord knew there was one thing she needed, and when he wrapped his arms around her, neither of them seemed to care for anything else.

**6. Break Away: **That feeling of over a century of false servitude, fake smiles and dirty lies falling away from his shoulders, almost felt as good as the warmth he felt from the Princess in his arms.

**7. Heaven: **It was all Aizen wanted, to be able to stand in Heaven. Though, he sometimes wished he could alter the words he spoke to his 'fellow' shinigami, because when he had that girl in his arms, being the only one standing in Heaven just seemed to lonely.

**8. Innocence: **She was a pure soul. He most definitely was not. Though at some point during their meetings, she became less innocent with every touch.

**9. Drive: **As their lips collided and moved in perfect sync, it was more than enough to drive her into insanity.

**10. Breathe Again: **It was cute, seeing her rosy face when she gasped for breath after he took her breath away in one of their heated kisses.

**11. Memory: **Once he stood upon Heaven, and once everyone else perished, they would all become memories. Lost in the wind with the ashes of Karakura Town and Soul Society.

**12. Insanity: **Being sane wasn't a normal thing in Hueco Mundo, Orihime noticed that when she saw Aizen spend a few minutes too long on his hair.

**13. Misfortune: **Aizen had the horrible misfortune of being stuck in a very awkward position. Having Gin 'conveniently' walk into Orihime's room with both the Lord and Orihime being on the floor in a very provocative pose was not something Aizen wanted in another Hueco Mundo weekly.

**14. Smile: **If anyone else knew she might have gotten a few shocked expressions about how she loved the way his perfect teeth glinted in the moonlight as Aizen gave his famous malicious smile.

**15. Silence: **The quiet was something they both enjoyed, they didn't have to worry about any awkward moments or anything of that sort, it was just peaceful.

**16. Questioning:** It honestly shocked her. How he didn't question her strange food habitsor weird cravings, he just watched her in fascination.

**17. Blood: **Asickly-sweet copper and tangy smell overwhelmed her lungs. The crimson liquid soaked teen fell to her feet, not a sound coming from the defeated boy.

**18. Rainbow: **It was so strange to her, how the best things came from the worst situations. Like how the rainbow happens after a rainstorm. When she was taken to Hueco Mundo, it happened there as well. Aizen Sousuke became Orihime Inoue's rainbow.

**19. Gray: **He loved her eyes. How the simplest light made them shine. How that slight purple tint made her creamy skin beautifully stick out. Gray soon became his favorite color.

**20. Fortitude: **Breaking her was such a thrilling experience, seeing the determination she once held dear to crumble, just like her dear Ichigo.

**21. Vacation: **"Just think of this as a…vacation." Yes, that was Aizen Sousuke's great comfort speech. She looked him blandly in the eyes and deadpanned in a monotone that rivaled Ulquiorra's in seriousness. "There's no T.V."

**22. Mother Nature: **Whether this world was created by God himself, Aizen Sousuke was intent on changing one thing. Firing Mother Nature and getting rid of all this horrid sand which had the pleasure of catching him in a sand storm.

**23. Cat: **She never had a pet before…she fed a stray dog once but that was the closest she ever got to an animal. So when she asked Aizen for an pet…she got Grimmjow.

**24. No Time: **It irked her, having no day or night, not being able to tell what time it was, so she straight out asked the Lord "What time is it?" He looked at her for a moment before looking back to the sands of Hueco Mundo and responding without hesitation. "10:32" She decided to leave it at that.

**25. Trouble Lurking: **Aizen knew there was a dark figure watching him and Orihime, he also knew it had a camera.

**26. Tears: **The salty substance hit the tip of her tongue. She had been crying for a long time, her tears like diamonds on the floor.

**27. Foreign: **These emotions this girl gave him…he hated the feeling of not being able to understand them.

**28. Sorrow: **What was true pain? Was it the feeling of seeing the boy you've had a crush on for years almost be killed, or was it the feeling of watching the man you love leave you behind to kill all the ones you hold dear.

**29. Happiness: **Nothing made him more pleased than to see his Princess happy, so as he put that diamond on her finger, her smile made everything else not matter.

**30. Under the Rain: **It was raining…that night her brother died. Though to this day, she still hasn't cursed the rain, because even if it brought her the most sorrow…it still gave her that beautiful rainbow.

**31. Flowers: **No one knew that Aizen had a secret hobby, he liked to garden. So when Orihime asked where he got all the beautiful flowers that decorated his room, he slyly changed the subject.

**32. Night: **When she woke up that one morning to find a blinding sun greeting her. Orihime decided to spend the rest of her day lost in the covers of her bed.

**33. Expectations: **He didn't expect much, but he at least expected a kiss for the sun he spent his time on creating. Oh, he got the kiss, but he wasn't necessarily expecting it to be from Gin.

**34. Pillow: **Aizen wasn't going to lie, he was an honest man, he never technically lied to anyone, Orihime's bosom made the perfect pillow.

**35. Hold My Hand: **"Hold my hand as we make our way to the top of Heaven."

**36. Precious Treasure: **Everyone thought that the Hougyoku was the only thing Aizen gave a damn about, they were wrong…

**37. Eyes: **He missed his glasses. Eye contact wasn't something he liked, the eyes were the window to the soul after all. He felt like an open book.

**38. Abandoned: **Watching the Lord walk up those stairs and leave her behind, she felt that same feeling when she watched her brother die. That sense of being alone.

**39. Dreams: **Aizen Sousuke didn't dream, or at least he didn't remember them, but when he first kissed that teen, he couldn't do anything to forget.

**40. Rated: **Gin thought he was helping out. Aizen thought Gin was being annoying, because he didn't appreciate him holding up score cards every time he kissed his Princess.

**41. Teamwork: **Aizen figured out in a bad way that Orihime and Gin made a scary team.

**42. Standing Still: **All she could do was stare at him as he walked away and left her behind.

**43. Dying: **There was nothing Orihime feared more than death. It wasn't the pain that scared her, it was feeling of being alone. She told the Lord once that she didn't want him to leave, not because he was going to kill those she cared for, it was because she didn't want to be alone again if he died.

**44. Two Roads: **There were two roads that Orihime walked between. One paved with gold and standing in the distance was Ichigo. The other paved with silver and diamonds and walking right beside her on that road was Aizen.

**45. Illusion: **Orihime was at the point where she didn't care if it all was a lie, because at this point everything was too sweet to give up.

**46. Family: **She had no one. Her parents didn't give a damn about her. Her brother, the only one who truly loved her was dead. Aizen wanted to change that.

**47. Creation:** Seeing her face as he created the New World was everything to him.

**48. Childhood: **Neither of them had a childhood they wanted to remember, but the both had a future they wanted enjoy forever.

**49. Stripes: **She always wondered why Las Noches was so bland. Aizen told her that if Gin were in charge the only design would be stripes and if Tousen were in charge the only design would be stripes. He didn't want his palace looking like a zebra took over it.

**50. Breaking the Rules: **Orihime was a good girl. He was going to change that.

**51. Sport: **George Bernard Shaw once said "When a man wants to murder a tiger, its called sport: when the tiger wants to murder him its called ferocity." That same quote could be used for Soul Society. Aizen despised it.

**52. Deep in Thought: **She never noticed, until Aizen told her, that when she was thinking real hard, she tended to wiggle her nose.

**53. Keeping a Secret: **"Can I tell you something? You were the first person I ever kissed." That honestly shocked her.

**54. Tower: **He left her there, and she was okay with that. She would do just what he said: smile and wait for him to return.

**55. Waiting: **Orihime didn't want to wait anymore, Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't save her.

**56. Danger Ahead: **The first time she found herselfwalking through those massive doors was about the time her gut started yelling at her.

**57. Sacrifice: **She was willing to be the martyr for her friends cause. She didn't matter and she was okay with that.

**58. Kick in the Head: **Aizen was never surprised, but seeing Orihime having a tattoo saying 'The GazettE' on her hip was quite a shock.

**59. No Way Out: **His arms locked in place behind her back and she knew she was trapped. Never had there been a more happier prisoner than her.

**60. Rejection: **Aizen had never been shot down. He most definitely hadn't been shot down by a note that was slid under his door.

**61. Fairy Tale: **It was too good to be real, he gave her everything she could ever ask for but never did.

**62. Magic: **He never understood how she could make that yen appear from behind his ear.

**63. Do Not Disturb: **A sign Aizen really needed.

**64. Multitasking: **Something Orihime can't do.

**65. Horror: **Watching as the man she loved fell to the feet of Shinji Hirako.

**66. Traps: **It was all a game for him, but in the end he fell into her web.

**67. Music: **Hearing his Princess' beautiful cries as he moved within her.

**68. Hero: **What Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't going to be.

**69. Annoyance: **Gin.

**70. 67%: **With every passing moment, he felt a part of him falling in love

**71. Obsession: **Aizen Sousuke's lips were something Orihime Inoue couldn't bear to not feel.

**72. Mischief Managed: **Gin locked up in a dark room.

**73. I Can't: **She hated trying to surprise the Lord with a kiss, it was too much hassle having to get on her tiptoes and still not be able to reach his lips.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?: **The gleam in his eyes when she took his tea and drank it.

**75. Mirror: **Turning to the left, she smiled at her reflection of her curving stomach.

**76. Broken Pieces: **He was her superglue, always ready to put her back together whenever she needed him.

**77. Test: **When Orihime hung out with Gin, it tested Aizen's self-control to kill.

**78. Drink: **Slowly did he make tea her new heroin.

**79. Starvation: **What Sousuke Aizen suffered from whenever he and Orihime ate.

**80. Words: **No words could explain how they were the perfect match.

**81. Pen and Paper: **He literally had to take down notes to try and understand her when she went on a nervous rant.

**82. Can You Hear Me?: **He wasn't moving, even with the Shun-Shun-Rikka working on him, Aizen's life was slowly fading away.

**83. Heal: **It was all she was there for, nothing more. That all changed.

**84. Out Cold: **Orihime soon realized that Aizen rivaled Starrk on who could sleep for the longest.

**85. Spiral: **She liked to twirl his bang around her finger, and when she held it there for a while it came out a curl.

**86. Seeing Red: **Watching her on that video, seeing the looks she gave that boy. It was all the more reason to take her away.

**87. Food: **Aizen couldn't say anything when he saw the strange habits she had when she ate.

**88. Pain: **It was worth all the blood and hours of torture to see that beautiful baby boy in her arms and the father right beside her.

**89. Through the Fire: **When Fūrā had breathed out the flames he was encircled in, the only thought that ran through Aizen's mind was how long it would take to get back to Orihime.

**90. Triangle: **A fire ignited Ichigo's eyes when he watched Aizen kiss the girl he loved.

**91. Drowning: **As he left her there in that room. He left her to drown in her tears.

**92. All That I Have: **"All that I have, and all that I will ever get…are things I'd give up for you."

**93. Give Up: **She couldn't do anything to save him…all that was left was to just give into the Lord's demands.

**94. Last Hope: **Her last shed of hope died as the boy she held dear soon fell to the feet of the Fourth Espada.

**95. Advertisement: **Aizen didn't appreciate Gin posting in the Seireitei Bulletin that he was "available".

**96. In the Storm: **Her storm consisted of bringing a wave of unknown emotions onto him.

**97. Safety First: **Orihime couldn't say anything when Gin clearly gave Aizen a condom right in front of her.

**98. Puzzle: **He didn't understand her and she didn't understand him. They left it at that, just like an unfinished puzzle on the ground.

**99. Solitude: **It was something they were tired of.

**100. Relaxation: **As he held her in his arms while they laid upon his bed, all the bliss in the world didn't amount to anything.

INSERT LINE….

**AN: I just came back home from Lake Mead and it's the reason I didn't post it up when it was done… which was three hours ago…**

**Lake Mead is so fun. I watched the meteor shower or whatever you call them… iunno.**

**Anyway this wasn't meant to be serious at all really….just to keep ME entertained for a while :/**

**Ah, yeah**

**Senk you**

**Much Love!**

**R.G. z3**


End file.
